Brotherhood is Magic
by Kissy Fishy
Summary: There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, and the best way to spend it is with... ponies.


_Brotherhood is Magic_

_There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, and the best way to spend it is with... ponies._

* * *

Phineas whistled merrily as he made his way up the stairs. He came upon his bedroom door, which usually wasn't closed, but it was. His whistling died as he noticed this, and his face took on a look of confusion. With a shrug, he pushed the door open. "Hey Ferb!" he called.

There was a snapping sound, and Phineas blinked. His brother was sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard. His laptop sat closed on his lap.

Phineas's brow furrowed. "Ferb, what are you doing?"

Ferb did not look at him, only drummed his fingers idly on the laptop cover.

Wary, Phineas closed the door again. He figured there was a reason for the door to be shut. "What were you doing on your computer?" he queried, stepping towards him.

Silently, Ferb shrugged.

Phineas narrowed his eyes. Abruptly he sat down next to his stepbrother and made a grab for the laptop.

Ferb was faster, however. He pulled the computer out of his reach and pushed Phineas away with his other hand. "Ferb!" Phineas cried. "Come on, it can't be that bad! What were you doing?"

Ferb just shook his head adamantly, keeping his mouth shut tight.

"You know, if you don't tell me, I'll assume the worst," Phineas said reasonably.

The taller boy's eyes narrowed at him, as if doubting the sincerity of his words.

Phineas folded his arms. "You can tell me anything, you know," he told him. "We're brothers. Brothers don't need to keep secrets."

"Trust me, Phin," Ferb said, his voice low. "You will lose all respect for me."

"If it's… that stuff," Phineas replied hesitantly, "then I totally understand."

Ferb scowled. "That stuff?" he repeated.

Phineas shrugged. "You know… _that stuff._"

"It's not 'that stuff,'" Ferb said sharply, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Then what is it?" Phineas wondered. He began reaching for the laptop. "Are you watching those Japanese cartoons?"

"Sure," Ferb replied.

Phineas glared at him. "You're lying." Suddenly, he lunged across his brother and snatched the laptop. "Ha!" Phineas exclaimed, opening it.

Ferb slammed the top of it down, not caring that Phineas had his hands in the way. But it was too late. Phineas had seen.

Slowly, Phineas lifted himself off his brother's legs and sat back against the headboard next to him. For a long while, he did not know what to say. Ferb slid the laptop under his pillow and focused intently on the fabric lines of his blankets.

"I see," Phineas finally said, breaking the horrible silence. "That's why the door was closed."

Ferb swallowed and nodded.

Without warning, Phineas reached across his brother again and pulled the laptop out from under the pillow. "I can't believe how far you are!" he cried. "You're on season two! I've only seen up to episode twelve."

Ferb stared at him. "You watch _My Little Pony?_" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah, dude, of course I do," Phineas replied. "Just don't tell Isabella, okay? She hates it."

"_Isabella_ hates this?" Ferb cried.

Phineas nodded. "I know, right? She's crazy." He grinned. "Rainbow Dash is so great. I love her."

"No, Rarity is the best," replied Ferb, pulling the laptop back.

Phineas snorted. "You only say that because she's British. Dash is at least twenty percent cooler than her."

Ferb couldn't help it. He had to laugh.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "What are you doing?" Candace demanded, sticking her head in the room.

"Watching _My Little Pony,_" Phineas told her.

Candace blinked, frowned, and withdrew her head from the room. Quietly, she closed the door. Phineas and Ferb exchanged a look and laughed.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Candace cried, rushing down the stairs.

"Yes Candace?" Linda answered from where she stood in the kitchen.

"Phineas and Ferb are watching _My Little Pony_ and you've totally got to bust them!" exclaimed Candace, pointing up the stairs.

Linda sighed. "Sure they are, Candace. Sure they are."

***AN: I found this in my computer and wondered why I didn't post it. I don't know if P&F would be bronies, but I think I pegged their ponies. I don't think this counts as a crossover, so here, have some pony.***


End file.
